


Не беспокойся

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Я так понимаю, тебя и за кофе отпускать нельзя, — проворчал Холстед, водя ладонью по спине Коннора.— Думаю, что нет, — хитро улыбнулся Коннор, наклонив голову набок, — только вместе.— Ага, и за ручку.Upd: неудачный поход за кофе, скрытность Коннора и беспокойство Уилла.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 7





	Не беспокойся

Уилл нетерпеливо смотрел на время, про себя отмечая, что Коннор опаздывал, отправившись всего-то через дорогу за горячим кофе. Только вчера открылось новое заведение, которое славилось вкусными напитками. Заметив знакомую фигуру в дверях, Холстед сразу же расслабился.

— Там такая была очередь, — пожимая плечами, виновато улыбнулся Коннор, протянув большой стакан с кофе Уиллу.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — наклонившись ближе, Уилл благодарно поцеловал его в губы, почувствовав сладкий вкус напитка, — ты пил без меня! — Не спрашивая, а возмущённо констатируя факт, воскликнул мужчина.

Оборонительно подняв руки вверх, Роудс засмеялся, однако, специально потряс стаканчиком, который явно не был пуст.

— Надо же было убедиться, что кофе действительно вкусный, — оправдался Коннор, деланно не замечая ворчания Уилла, присаживаясь на диван в ординаторской, скованно поправляя халат.

Незначительное движение не укрылось от Уилла, который внимательно присмотрелся к одежде Роудса.

— Ты испачкался, — не отводя взгляда от Коннора, Уилл поправил на нём халат, отметив, что его форма была залита не одной каплей кофе, а будто всей порцией стакана.

— Пустяки, — легко отмахнулся Коннор, — сейчас переоденусь.

— Точно всё в порядке? — Зная, каким бывает аккуратным Коннор, Уилл засомневался. Иногда они на улице могли пересечься с родственниками пациентов, выслушивая не только благодарность, и в таких ситуациях более мнительным был Коннор. За несколько лет их совместного проживания Холстед точно знал, что может расстроить Роудса, а главное, как сложно выпытать из него то, что не сумел лично увидеть.

— Конечно, я же говорю, что там была огромная очередь, — секундная пауза, после которой Коннор начал объяснять, только напрягла Уилла, — ты вообще собираешься пить? У нас ещё полсмены впереди.

Так и не докопавшись до правды, Уилл послушно покончил с кофе, даже начав уже считать себя параноиком, если это касалось Коннора.

— Вдруг что — пиши, — покрутив в руках телефон, улыбнулся Коннор, на прощание привычно оставив невесомый поцелуй на скуле Уилла, — и я в порядке.

Уилл усмехнулся тому, как просто Коннор читал его мысли, часто опережая его и почти всегда зная, что он хочет. Мотнув головой, Холстед тоже ушёл работать, напоследок бросив взгляд в сторону длинного коридора, ведущего к лифту, замечая вдалеке Коннора.

— Что… — Уилл удивлённо смотрел за прихрамывающим мужчиной, который так и не повернулся назад, не заметив его.

— Доктор Холстед, Вас уже ждут в двух палатах, — Мэгги сдержанно окликнула Уилла, самостоятельно подойдя к нему, передав последние данные по новым пациентам, — что-то случилось?

От Мэгги никогда не могло укрыться настроение Уилла, она очень хорошо его знала.

— Нет, — наспех пробегая глазами по тексту на экране планшета, Уилл сразу ушёл на осмотр, только отмахнувшись, — я настоящий параноик.

Усмехнувшись, Мэгги вернулась к рабочему месту, даже не удивившись последнему высказыванию мужчины. Ей часто приходилось быть свидетелем споров между ним и Коннором.

Разобравшись с больными, Уилл отправил несколько сообщений Коннору, интересуясь, когда тот будет свободен. Ответ в ближайшие десять минут он не получил, подытожив, что Роудс на операции. Взяв короткий перерыв, Холстед зашёл в ординаторскую, приветливо улыбнувшись Натали. За весь привычно нелёгкий день они не успели пересечься.

— Что случилось с Коннором? — Сразу в лоб спросила Мэннинг, но увидев непонимающее выражение лица мужчины, осеклась, — в смысле, я волнуюсь…

— Мы в обед встречались, пили кофе, как обычно, — рассеяно произнёс Уилл, нервно проведя рукой по волосам, — ты его видела?

— Не хочу быть причиной, из-за которой вы будете ссориться, — нахмурилась Натали, поняв, что Уилл ничего не знал. Обычно волнующие вещи Коннор старался утаивать до последнего, не желая беспокоить Уилла, поэтому Мэннинг не удивилась и в этот раз.

— Нат, — надавил Холстед, встав перед дверью, — я ничего о тебе не скажу и уж точно не буду ругаться с Коннором.

— Он был на рентгене, — коротко выдала Натали, пожимая плечами, — но не скажу точно, что в качестве пациента, однако, Коннор еле наступал на левую ногу. Именно из-за этого я и спросила у тебя, что с ним.

Вспомнив, как Коннор хромал, идя к лифту, Уилл только сильнее нахмурился. Утром всё точно было нормально. Поблагодарив Натали, Холстед решил навестить своего парня, поднявшись в кардиологию.

— Доктор Роудс проверяет пациента после операции, — на непроизнесённый вслух вопрос Уилла: «Где Коннор?», медсестра сразу ответила, прекрасно зная об их отношениях.

— Передайте ему, что я жду его в ординаторской неотложки, — вежливо попросил Холстед, вернувшись к работе, которой, к счастью, не оказалось.

Новых пациентов не прибавилось, так что Уилл остался ждать Коннора в назначенном месте, удобно устроившись на диване. Взяв со столика книгу, которую читал Итан, он открыл на случайной странице, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. Уилл хотел надеяться, что рентген никак не относился к Коннору, что тот был там исключительно по вопросам больных.

Успев прочитать от силы страниц десять, даже вникнув в большую часть суть книги, Уилл отвлёкся на открывшуюся дверь. Улыбнувшись ему, Коннор всё равно выглядел измотанным.

— Сложный случай? — Сразу спросил Коннор, так и замерев на месте, сжимая дверную ручку. Обычно они пересекались во время работы, когда Уилл хотел посоветоваться по поводу ситуаций, которые требовали нескольких мнений. Вне всяких сомнений, Холстед больше всего доверял решению Коннора.

— Нет, — мотнув головой, отозвался Уилл, похлопав ладонью по дивану, приглашая к себе Роудса, — заскучал.

— У меня ещё не закончился обход, — неуверенно произнёс Коннор, смотря, куда угодно, но не на Уилла, потому что Уилл точно не отводил от него пристального взгляда.

— Ладно, — без колебаний согласился Уилл, а затем быстро подошёл к мужчине, хватая за руку, чтобы дальше притянуть к себе.

Сделав несколько шагов назад в сторону дивана, практически доходя до него в обнимку с Коннором, Уилл свалился спиной на мягкую поверхность.

— Чёрт, — зажмурился Коннор, и единственная попытка подняться с Уилла не удалась, когда нога съехала в сторону, и он всё равно оказался на Холстеде, тяжело дыша ему в шею.

Крепко удерживая Коннора, Уилл опустил руку на левое бедро, выдыхая ему на ухо:

— Роудс, что с ногой?

— Уилл, — еде слышно проговорил Коннор, — ушиб, просто ушиб.

— Серьёзно? — Вскинулся Холстед, принимая вертикальное положение, делая это так, что Коннор оказался у него на коленях лицом к лицу. — Просто ушиб?

— Конечно, я же проверил, — беспечно согласился Коннор, хотя подсознательно чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и Холстед взорвётся.

— Показывай, — сухо приказал Уилл, прожигая взглядом мужчину, — Коннор, я жду.

— А вдруг Натали зайдёт или ещё кто? — Ухмыльнулся Коннор, подмигивая Уиллу, остававшемуся непреклонным.

Переглядывания закончились тем, что Коннор шумно вздохнул. Неуклюже встав с колен, чуть было вновь не завалившись обратно, Коннор спустил с себя штаны, показывая заметный синяк, проходивший от колена до бедра.

— О, Коннор, — только и выдохнул Уилл, осторожно опустив ладонь на верхнюю часть ноги Роудса, обеспокоенно осматривая её.

Коннору не нужно было ждать последующего вопроса, зная Уилла, поэтому он только вернул на место штаны, как сразу ответил:

— Спешил и не заметил машины, — неловко говорил он, продолжая стоять перед Уиллом, — так вот и кофе случайно оказался на моей форме.

Вытянув руки к Коннору, чтобы бережно усадить его к себе на колени, Уилл больше не мог злиться. Он всегда сдавался слишком быстро, и этот раз стал не исключением.

— Я так понимаю, тебя и за кофе отпускать нельзя, — проворчал Холстед, водя ладонью по спине Коннора.

— Думаю, что нет, — хитро улыбнулся Коннор, наклонив голову набок, — только вместе.

— Ага, и за ручку, — фыркнул Уилл, заметно расслабившись, уже не так остро воспринимая случившееся, хоть и желая ещё попрепираться со своим беспечным парнем.

— Ещё злишься? — закусил губу Коннор, положив руки на плечи Уилла.

— Нет, а надо, — выдохнул он, в эту же секунду почувствовав любимые губы Коннора на своих. Приобнимая его одной рукой, Уилл только углубил поцелуй, нетерпеливо мечтая уже оказаться дома наедине с ним, чтобы не ограничивать себя в действиях.

Только Коннор, зная, что дальше двигаться в больнице запрещено, всё равно продолжил целовать Уилла, гораздо интимнее прижимаясь всем телом к нему.

— Коннор, — задыхаясь, прошептал Холстед, вновь приникнув к желанным губам Коннора, всё целуя и целуя.

— У меня ещё обход пациентов, — переводя дыхание, напомнил Роудс, будто специально поёрзав на коленях мужчины.

— Тогда иди или я за себя не ручаюсь, — еле сдерживаясь, Уилл закатил глаза, собравшись спихнуть наглеца, но вовремя вспомнив о больной ноге, с которой всё и началось, — будь осторожен, ладно?

Поправив на себе форму, Коннор согласно закивал, непринуждённо добавив:

— Надеюсь на тщательный осмотр дома.

— Коннор, — усмехнулся Уилл, провожая взглядом прихрамывающего мужчину.

Несколько часов, а затем Уилл уже стоял на этаже кардиологии, встречая Коннора, сразу беря его под руку, чтобы ему было легче передвигаться, даже, если весь путь состоял из небольшого коридора и лифта.

Уилл всегда был рядом.


End file.
